


Pink

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: Worick exposes your secret kink and won't let it go without some experimentation.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and handholding by [quassia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia). <3

You give Nina one last wave as you close the door to Theo’s office and head outside into the cool night air. Worick is lighting a cigarette as soon as his feet touch the cobblestone, having survived another scolding by the young girl about his bad habits.

“Have I told you about my sixth sense?” He asks curiously as you begin walking back toward the apartment, blowing a lungful of smoke up at the clouds.

“Your memory?” You ask, itching to hold his hand but remembering you can’t. It’s hard to resist but you slip them into the pockets of your shorts, keeping stride with him.

The blond man shakes his head, starting to grin.

“My seventh sense, then.”

“That thing you do with your fingers I like?” You tease, making him chuckle.

“Nope.” He flicks some ash off the tip of his cigarette, looking at you with a grin. “I can tell what someone likes in the bedroom just by looking at them.”

“You have kink radar?” You ask sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly. You don’t stay in my line of work as long as I have without learning to read people.”

He sounds confident but it seems fishy.

“What about her?” You point to an older woman scowling on the corner.

Worick regards her for a minute before speaking.

“Shibari.”

“Him?” You nod towards a teenage boy hurrying down the street towards you.

“He likes to wear women’s underwear.”

You can’t help but let out a snort at that one.

“You’re making this up. There’s no way to prove something like that.” You shake your head as both of you turn into the doorway of the apartment. Worick takes advantage of the privacy as usual, grabbing your hand and keeping you from going inside.

“I could try it on you. That would prove everything, wouldn’t it?” He leans into your touch as you tuck some of his long hair behind one ear.

“You already know all of mine,” You remind him with a smile as he studies your face before leaning in, brushing his lips against your ear.

“Mm, you shouldn’t keep secrets from Daddy like that…”

Your face goes a brilliant shade of red and you’re both impressed and mortified all at once.

“Told you.” He grins, pressing a kiss against your cheek before heading inside, leaving you to pick up the pieces of your shattered brain from the stairs below.

xxx

He doesn’t bring it up again until you’re getting ready for bed.

You pull back the sheets and he looks up from his book, expression affectionate when he sees you’re wearing one of his old t-shirts as a makeshift nightgown. You haven’t reached the point of sleeping naked like he does. He shifts over in the small bed to make room for you and watches you settle next to him comfortably.

“Good night,” You yawn softly, settling back on the pillow and tugging the sheets up over your shoulder.

“No good night kiss for Daddy?” He pouts, laughing as you shove your pillow in his face in response.

“I should have never let you use your weird gigolo voodoo on me!” You groan, pressing the heels of your hands into your eyes and trying to will away the events of the last hour. It’s the only time you’ve ever been thankful that Nicolas can’t hear what’s going on.

Worick looks absolutely delighted by your embarrassment as usual, propping himself with a hand as he leans over you.

“But it’s so fun.” He grins, leaning closer as you peek at him through your hands. “Come on, I want my kiss~”

It’s impossible not to oblige him. You tip your chin up and press your lips against his, eyes sliding shut as he cups your chin with his fingers. Kisses with Worick always escalate too fast, and it feels like seconds before your bodies are pressed together, hands tangled in each other’s hair.

One of his hands finds its way into your panties, fingers rubbing teasingly back and forth over your pussy. You rock your hips into his touch in a silent plea to continue and he nips gently at your lower lip with a dark smile.

“Do you want Daddy to play with that pretty little pussy?” He murmurs against your lips.

A flush covers your entire body. You should have known he wasn’t going to let something like that go, but his tone isn’t teasing anymore. He’s _into_ this. His fingers find your clit and brush over it gently, waiting for your answer.

“Please…” You breathe, cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

“Mm, you can do better than that, princess. Ask Daddy nice.”

One of his fingers dips down to tease your entrance slowly and you squirm, eyes flickering upwards to meet his. He’s completely committed to whatever this is, watching you with a patient smile. Worick has a way of destroying your inhibitions.

“Please, Daddy…pretty please?”

“Good girl,” He murmurs, easing a finger inside of you, working it in and out before sliding in another. You whimper when his fingers curl to find that spot inside of you as his other hand hikes your t-shirt up over your chest. He gazes hungrily at your exposed skin, leaning over and kissing a trail teasingly between your breasts, the stubble on his chin scraping against the soft flesh and making you squirm.

“Nn…” You slide your hands into his thick blond hair, arching your back as he drags his tongue over your nipple, teasing it to hardness before sucking it into his mouth suddenly. His thumb rolls over your clit at the same time and you gasp, squeezing your eyes shut as both sensations hit you like a freight train.

He shifts and you feel the scratch of his chest hair against your skin when he moves, his other hand snaking up to pinch your other nipple between his fingers. He’s playing with your body like a finely tuned instrument; the way that only he can. You feel the pressure of an orgasm building rapidly inside of you.

“Come for Daddy, baby…”

His voice takes you right over the edge.

You come hard and loud, gripping his hair tightly as waves of pleasure wrack your body. It feels like it’s never going to stop, especially when his fingers and mouth haven’t stopped moving, like he wants to milk every drop of pleasure possible from you.

He slides his fingers out of you slowly, drawing them to his mouth and sucking your juices off. His eye slides shut momentarily in enjoyment before opening. He gives you that smile, the one that never fails to make your heart feel like it’s about to stop.

“You taste so good,” He murmurs, shifting down between your legs and spreading your pussy open with his fingers. There’s no other word to describe his expression except hungry. You swallow thickly, feeling vulnerable as he takes in the sight of you.

“Can Daddy taste you some more?” He asks, hot breath ghosting over your cunt and making you pant in anticipation.

“Yes, Daddy…” You breathe, noticing how his eye shines every time you use the term.

He leans in, dragging his tongue in slow swipes over your pussy and collecting your juices on his tongue. Your hands find their familiar place back in his hair as your hips rock into the heat of his mouth, a moan escaping from the back of your throat. When his mouth closes over your oversensitive clit and sucks you let out a loud mewl, already close to coming for the second time.

He slides up until his face is right in front of yours, muscular body pressing you into the mattress. The hair on his chest brushes against your nipples, the sensation sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your clit.

“Do you want to come in Daddy’s mouth or on Daddy’s cock?” He asks lowly, fingers brushing against your cheek. You can feel his hard cock pressing between your legs, smearing precum against your thigh as he moves.

“I wanna come on your cock, want your cock Daddy, please…” You beg against his lips, aching to come, aching to be filled by him.

“I was hoping you’d say that, princess.” He reaches down, rubbing his cock slowly against your pussy before aligning himself, easing himself inside with a low groan. You moan and press your nails into his muscular back, leaving red marks on his pale skin. “Your pussy feels so good, baby… you’re so good at taking it.”

He rocks his hips in a languid rhythm, pulling back deliberately until he’s almost all the way out before pushing back in. You moan thickly, his words making your skin prickle and flush in the best way.

“Nn, love your cock, Daddy…ahn…” You moan and he presses his mouth against your throat, groaning. He hooks an arm under one of your legs and lifts your hips at a different angle, hitting that plush spot inside you with every thrust, wringing mewls from you.

The movement of his hips changes and he’s pounding into you, fucking you hard into the mattress as you both unravel alarmingly quickly. His mouth is pressed against your ear and you savour every groan and pant.

“Do you wanna come, baby? Come all over Daddy’s cock, come on…”

One of his hands dips between your legs, fingers rubbing your swollen clit in the perfect practiced motion he knows always gets you off. You drag your nails over his skin with a ragged moan, daddydaddydaddy falling from your lips as he fucks you relentlessly through your orgasm, clenching his teeth as he feels your cunt clench around him.

“That’s it…” He pants, gripping your hips with his large hands, blunt fingernails pressing into your skin. “Fuck…you want Daddy’s come, baby…?”

“All of it, Daddy, please…” You moan, pressing your face into his hair. He snaps his hips, burying himself inside as he comes. He drags his nails slowly over your skin as he rides out the sensation, his cock buried inside of you.

The both of you lay there for a moment, panting against each other’s skin as you come down from the high. He kisses your neck before sliding out of you, reaching over and grabbing his pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the bedside table. He lights one up and settles onto his back, cheeks flushed as he opens his arms invitingly for you.

You smile shyly and curl into his side, head resting against his chest as your fingers absently stroke the soft hair covering it. He wraps an arm around you, fingers tracing slow patterns on your skin.

“I liked that.” He grins, cigarette clamped between his teeth. The color is still high in his cheeks. “I _really_ liked that.”

“Is that your title from now on, then?” You tease, looking up at him with a smile. “Can I get an allowance, Daddy? 5 dollars in a card on my birthday?”

He chuckles, giving your side a gentle pinch.

“Only if you’re good,” He teases back, watching you with an affectionate smile as you drift into a light sleep.


End file.
